Audio conferencing enables tens, hundreds, or even thousands of participants to listen to a presentation from remote locations by telephone. The availability of the internet and high speed internet connections has led to further technological advancements in meeting and network conference session technology. It is now common for participants in a meeting to remotely view visual content being presented in a network conference session through a computer with an internet connection. The presenter transmits his visual content using specialized software or a web-based service and participants who have been given permission are allowed to view that visual content in real time, or near real time, over an internet connection.
Presentations may include both audio and visual content. The audio content may be transmitted through a separate audio conference as described above or may be included in the internet based transmission along with the visual content. As the use of electronic network conference sessions of this type become more commonplace, the breadth of content being communicated increases and the variety of participants expands as well.